


Overdrive

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Trying AgainPrompt: K/L unexpected pregnancyaltitudeandwinescifishipper wanted angst for her birthday, and instead got fluffy nonsense.





	Overdrive

No. Frakking. Way. She closed her eyes, scrunched them until it hurt, and opened them again. It was still a plus sign. _What the frak happened to “The shot’s got 99.99% effectiveness.” What happened to “It’s damn near impossible to get pregnant while you’re on the shots.” And who the frak did I sleep with six weeks ago anyway? Frak._

When she concentrated, she could pull up vague memories of drunken stumbling into Senior Pilots' Quarters just before reveille. Since it had been sex good enough to get her pregnant, she wished she could remember it.

She went through her day on autopilot, only stepping out of her regular schedule to stop and see Cottle, who confirmed what she already knew. Bastard had been a little too gleeful for her taste. Too bad he was the best doctor they had, and she couldn't get away with hitting him, especially when he rubbed in that she was off the cigars and hooch until he said otherwise.

She finished her shift, showered, hit the rack, and was asleep in seconds. Next morning, as she went through her morning routine, she debated whether to tell Lee herself, or let him find out when he got the weekly medical reports from Cottle. Memories of the debacle after Colonial Day decided her. Things between them lately had been tense, anyway. No way she wanted to be in his office when he found out.

`=`=`=`=`=`=`

"Lieutenant Thrace, report to the CAG. Spread the word, Lieutenant Thrace, report to the CAG."

She punched the heavy bag one more time, pretending it was Lee's face, then tore off her gloves and headed toward his office. If he wanted to see her so badly, frak if she was going to shower first.

She stood just outside the open hatch, wondering if she could just pretend she hadn't heard the call. Then someone knocked into her from behind, and she caught her balance as Lee looked up. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Lieutenant, have a seat. Close the hatch," he ordered.

She pulled the hatch shut behind her and sat. As she waited for him to finish fake-reading whatever it was, she sniffed and ran the back of her wrist over her forehead. Gods, it was hot in here. Lee kept "reading" and something teased her nose. She surreptitiously sniffed herself, but it wasn't her. 

The longer Lee made her sit there, the stronger the smell got, and just when she was getting impatient enough to deck Lee across his desk, the scent grew thick enough to spark a sense memory. She remembered this smell. From that night. Horror streaked through her body as she realized it had been Lee she'd frakked that night. 

Lee cleared his throat and Kara curled her hands into fists so when he looked up at her, he'd see nothing out of the ordinary.

"So. Got Cottle's report."

"Yep," she answered.

"You can stay on full flight status a few more weeks, but he's already told me you'll be stuck on buses for the duration."

"Figured." Could this get any more awkward?

"You know who the father is?" His face was a study in stone.

She bristled. "Of course I frakking know who the father is, dumbass!"

"Lieutenant..." he warned.

"Don't Lieutenant me, Lee." She stood, hurt turning her blood to fire. He didn't remember? She was a frak-up, sure, but Lee wasn't. "I'll be sure to let him know." She stalked out the hatch, slamming it behind her.

Her hands were shaking with rage, and she wanted to head back to the gym and the heavy bag, but gods, she was so frakking tired. She managed to make it through her shower, and on her way to her rack, she rummaged through Lee's locker for a tank, or anything, really, that still smelled like him. It was stupid, but Lee's scent had always made her feel safe, and right now, she needed something to ground her. She wasn't even going to think about why else she wanted his scent right now.

She woke hours later, Lee's tank wrapped around one fist, the other hand in her panties, her breathing harsh in the silence of the bunkroom. She was so godsdamn horny. Without even thinking about it, she got out of her rack, stripped off her clothes and tossed them on the floor outside Lee's rack, then climbed in with him. He mumbled in his sleep, and she took a minute to try to think about what she was doing. Her hormones got the better of her, and she draped herself across Lee to kiss him awake. By the time she was pulling at his lower lip with her teeth, Lee had his hand on her hips, pushing at her.

"Kara, what the hell?"

Kara rubbed every bit of skin she had against every bit of Lee she could find, and when his fingers were digging into her ass, she licked her way up his jaw to his ear. "Congratulations, Dad."

Lee froze. "Kara, what? We can't-"

"Guess those Adama swimmers are Gold Medal winners, Lee, and yes we can. I can't exactly get more pregnant."

Lee dropped his head to his pillow and sighed. "Do you even remember that night, Kara?"

She nipped at his chin. "Guess you'll have to refresh my memory."

He rolled, trapping her against the hull decking, and pulled her left leg over his hip. His mouth slammed into hers, his fingers shoving hard into her. He drew back for a moment, panting out, "Gods, you're so wet, Kara," before diving right back into the kiss.

Kara simmered with impatience. Lee only had two hands, and she needed more. She palmed her breasts, pinching and pulling at the nipples, and within seconds, her climax exploded outward. She moaned, loud and long, Lee's mouth taking it all in. "C'mon, Lee. Frak me. Frak me hard."

He pulled his fingers out, shifting to slide into her, and she grabbed at his ass as he pounded her. His hips stuttered as he came, and he collapsed onto her. Kara carded her fingers through his sweaty hair, and tried to hold back a giggle.

Lee lifted his head, glaring at her, and she reached up to kiss his nose. "You're gonna need to start taking your vitamins, Lee. I need to go again."

He dropped his forehead onto hers, reaching out with his lips to touch hers. "Who knew you'd be high maintenance?"

"Well, if you don't have the stamina, Lee..."

"I can keep up with you, Kara."

"Put up or shut up, Lee. Get frakking." She moaned as he did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken liberties with the timeline of a pregnancy a little, but the increased sexual drive and enhanced sense of smell are real things. TMI ~~Twenty-five years later, I still have them.~~ Thanks so much, sweet child o'mine.


End file.
